dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Nukem: Atomic Heretic v1.14
Duke Nukem: Atomic Heretic Duke Nukem: Atomic Heretic is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created by Paul J. Smith (a.k.a. Wally Waffles); the latest version (version 1.14) was released on September 16th, 1998. Duke Nukem: Atomic Heretic contains 25 new levels, graphics, sound effects, music, and items. To play the mod with a source port, such as EDuke32, do the following steps: 1. Install the mod (this must be done in MS-DOS or a DOS compatible program such as DOSBox) by placing all of the mod's files into your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory (directory = folder) and running the HERETIC.BAT file. Choose the option to install Atomic Heretic from the menu list, then follow the installation instructions provided in the HERETIC.BAT file. 2. After the mod has been installed, choose the option to launch Atomic Heretic from the menu list; this will place all of the files necessary to play the mod into your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory and allow the mod to be played in MS-DOS. 3. While the mod is playing (this is done after the mod has put all of the necessary files into your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory), go to your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory and copy and paste the following five files into a new folder (the new folder can be named anything you want; for the sake of simplicity, this 'example' folder will be named "ATOMHER"): * ATOMHRTC.txt * FILE_ID.DIZ * HERETIC.BAT * HERETIC.GRP * HRTCGAME.CON 4. Copy and paste the ATOMHER folder into your EDuke32 folder, then copy and paste all of the mod's files from inside of the ATOMHER folder into your EDuke32 folder. 5. Left click and drag the file "HRTCGAME.CON" into EDuke32, then run EDuke32 with the custom game content directory settings put on the "ATOMHER" setting. Development According to the text file included with the mod, development on Duke Nukem: Atomic Heretic began on August 24th, 1996, and the last update (version 1.14) was on March 30th, 1998. It also stated that 44 levels would be included in the final version of the mod, though only the first two episodes were finished. Episodes & Difficulty Levels Episodes 1, 2, and 4 contain the following 25 new levels that are playable in the mod. The levels in episode 3, despite being re-named, retain the same designs as the levels found in Duke Nukem 3D. Episode 1: The City of The Damned *The Docks *The Dungeons *The Gatehouse *The Guard Tower *The Cathedral *The Crypts * Transitional Hub *Map of the Ancients * The Citadel * Hell's Maw * The Graveyard Episode 2: Hell's Maw *The Crater *Lava Pits *The River of Fire *The Ice Grotto *The Catacombs *The Labyrinth *The Great Hall *The Portals of Chaos *The Glacier * Carousel of Death * Niches Episode 3: The Dome Of The Queen *The Storehouse *The Cesspool *The Confluence *The Azure Fortress *The Ophidian Lair *The Halls of Fear *The Chasm *The Queen's Keep *The Aquiter *Carousel of Death Episode 4: Nature Trail To Hell *Nut House *Dark Tunnels *The Silent Fortress Difficulty Levels * Piece Oth Cake (Piece of Cake replacement) * Let Us Rocketh (Let's Rock replacement) * Come Getteth Some (Come Get Some replacement) * Damned (Damn I'm Good replacement) Items * Cola (Small medkit replacement) * Sixpack (Large medkit replacement) * Armor * Portable Medkit * Scuba Gear * Potion of Unholy Strength (Steroids replacement) * Scuba Gear * Jetpack * Holoduke * Night Vision Goggles * Protective Boots * Health Bonus (use a new sprite) * Armor Bonus (use a new sprite) Category:Duke Nukem 3D Category:Total conversions